


Business And Pleasure

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Hux's business trip is rudely interrupted by a drunken lout loitering half naked outside his hotel room - what else is he to do but to let the man in. It's what anyone would have done, isn't it?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Business And Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a silly headcanon on Twitter, and then it took a life of its own.
> 
> Despite the drunkenness, everything is, as per usual in my stories, totally consensual :)

The annoying, persistent beeping of his alarm tore Hux from his deep slumber. He extracted one arm from the bundle of blankets he was burrowed into and flailed until he hit the nightstand and had a firm grip of the offending phone. He stopped the blaring noise and blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings before reality descended and he recognized the hotel room he had checked into late last night. 

Right. 

He stretched and yawned and checked the time despite knowing it was 5.30 in the morning because he always woke up at that time. His meeting wouldn’t be until late afternoon, but he saw no reason in changing his routine. 

A shower and a shave later he had a steaming cup of tea in his hand and a contemplative look on his face. The morning seemed warm and bright and his first-floor room was facing the hotel’s quiet little courtyard, so he opened the French windows and set up an impromptu workstation by the open door. A cool breeze ruffled his hair and made the light curtains flutter, birdsong mingled with the muffled noises of the city waking up and as it all added up to almost ideal working conditions Hux settled down and turned his attention to his laptop. 

He had just entered a good flow when a small pebble ricocheted off the doorframe and flew past his ear. He snapped his head up and leaned over to look out to the tiny garden. It didn’t take long to find the likely suspect as there was only one person outside, and that person was currently bent down to select another missile to launch at unsuspecting hotel guests. 

“Excuse me!” Hux called. “Did you just throw a rock at me?” 

The culprit pulled himself up so quickly he took several staggering steps to regain his balance. Hux almost forgot to breathe when he took in the breadth of his shoulders, the sheer amount of chest supported by a powerful torso and what appeared to be massive thighs, the mop of dark hair atop the man’s head and the trail of equally dark hairs below his navel, disappearing under the towel he had wrapped around his hips. Hux let his gaze roam openly across the man’s impressive body, thinking that he wouldn’t be parading about in just a bath towel if he was shy about his appearance. 

The tall, dark stranger took another step to the side and a goofy grin appeared on his face. 

“But soft! What light through yonder window breaks!” he declared loudly, raising a hand in Hux’s direction. “He’s the sun and then someone’s gotta moon at the twinkling stars. Kylo is the name, fair stranger, at your service!” 

Hux watched him take a deep bow, almost lose his balance and the towel and then scramble to save them both with a giggle. He sighed and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of is nose. His assailant was clearly drunk off his well-formed arse. 

“Can I help you?” he asked instead, taking the opportunity to commit the man’s fine features to memory, to be later used in a more private setting. Kylo – if that truly was his name - squinted at him, reached behind himself to ease the discomfort of a towel-born wedgie and staggered closer. He patted his sides and the fronts of his thighs theatrically before confiding: “I seem- I seem to have misplaced my key.” 

“Really.” 

It was Kylo’s turn to let his gaze wander. His eyes grew hooded and his grin got a predatory edge as he ogled at the parts of Hux’s body visible from behind the balcony railing and the laptop. “You’re _gorgeous,”_ he leered. _“_ Wanna come over to my place?” 

Hux fought against the flush he felt climbing his neck and scowled at the full body wink the man levelled at him. “How were you planning on accomplishing that since you’re locked out of your room, naked?” 

“Oh.” Kylo looked down his body, taken aback by this sudden revelation. “Yeah. You’re right. Your place, then?” 

“Are you actually staying at this hotel?” Hux asked, his eyes narrowing. “Or are you here just for a – a – I don’t know. A party.” 

Kylo sauntered over with a swagger that should by any rights look ridiculous but somehow made Hux’s mouth go dry. He leaned his elbows on the railing and Hux could smell the stale alcohol on his breath but also his own scent underneath, musky and wild, like a feral beast who has rolled in the forest mulch before a hunt. 

“Both, actually,” he said. “It’s Vicrul’s bachelorette party and she and the other Knights played a prank on me but the joke’s on them because here I am, and they’ve only got the minibar for company.” 

Hux decided to disregard Kylo’s choice of words regarding his friends and the subsequent implication of his undoubtedly crude and childish personality for now. He didn't have to engage in deep, meaningful conversation to satisfy his need to admire (and once he was in the shower masturbate to) a fine physique. This close he could see the sheen of sweat glistening on Kylo’s delicious pecks and the constellations of moles decorating his skin. He was slightly miffed that the biteable belly and the intriguing happy trail were now concealed but at least he could get a good eyeful of the plush lips and the large nose and the darling ears peeking out from under the black hair. Hux fought the urge to reach out and touch the shell of the ear closest to him. He became aware that Kylo was still speaking and shook himself from his reverie. 

“...throw myself at your mercy,” Kylo was telling him, his face a picture of fake innocence. “’M but a delicate flower in distress, abandoned by my boon companions to face my fate alone.” He batted his eyelashes at Hux, biting his lower lip. 

Hux swallowed. He shifted in his seat, suddenly needing to ease the growing discomfort in his trousers. “The front door is just around the corner,” he said tightly, pointing to the left side of the yard. “I’m sure the receptionist will be able to help you back to your room.” 

Kylo considered this. “Nah,” he said eventually, dragging out the syllable. “I wanna come in with you.” 

“Even if I was to let you in, you’d still have to go through the reception. There’s no other way in.” 

Kylo smirked at him, all smug, and attempted another wink but accidentally closed both of his eyes. “Oh yeah? You think? Challenge accepted!” he said, and grabbed the balcony railing with both large hands, took a couple of jumps in preparation and heaved himself up and over, clearing the obstacle in one mighty leap. Unfortunately, his towel didn’t make it but fluttered into a sad heap on the ground. Hux leaned back in alarm and horrified interest when what must have been the meatiest, thickest dick he’d ever seen swung right past his face, almost slapping his cheek on its way. He had to turn around to face the wall for a minute, to collect his scattered thoughts and clear his nostrils from the rich, slightly sweat-tinged scent the carelessly wielded appendage had left in its wake. 

“Hey babe. Babe. Hey. I’m over here,” came Kylo’s voice from behind him, and when Hux swivelled around to look at him, the man had already planted his bare bottom on Hux’s white sheets and spread his legs to show off his considerable assets. He reached down absently to scratch his balls and then stopped and grinned at the dumbstruck expression apparent on Hux’s face. He spread his hand to frame his cock and balls and leaned back. “Like what you see, babe?” 

Hux snapped his mouth shut and looked away. “I admit it is rather impressive but unfortunately you’re drunk and I’m working so kindly cover yourself up. Would you like me to call the reception or do you remember your room number?” 

“Oh, c’mon babe, don’t be like that,” Kylo crooned, scooting back on the bed. “Why don’t you come here to lie with me?” He patted the mattress and made a show of making room for Hux. “Where’re you going?” 

“I told you to cover yourself so I’m just going to get you a towel,” Hux explained as he got up from his chair and walked stiffly past the bed and into the bathroom. He leaned against the wall, covered his face with his hands and sighed. He should kick the intruder out. Call the hotel staff to escort the obnoxious man back into his own room. He should stop thinking about having that gorgeous cock hitting the back of his mouth as he struggled to swallow around it and those enormous hands grasping fistfuls of his hair. He should not even begin to imagine how Kylo’s meaty forefinger would feel circling his hole and slowly pushing in. Or having Kylo’s face buried between his buttocks before pinning him to the mattress and then feeling the hot, blunt end of his cock pressing against - 

Hux groaned and went to splash his face with ice-cold water. He might be ruthless and cruel when the situation demanded it, but he had limits he would not cross, and having sex with a stranger who was blind drunk while he himself was sober was one of them. He grabbed the largest towel he could see and once he was certain his dick had gotten the message and calmed down, he stepped back into the room. 

A loud snore greeted him at the door. Kylo lay spreadeagled over the bed, fast asleep. Hux allowed his eyes to rake over his body once more, making note of as many details as possible. He sighed, tossed the towel on the bed and reached down to bend Kylo’s left leg at the knee and pull his left arm over his chest, and then with a mighty grunt rolled him over on his right side, propping the hand he was holding under Kylo’s chin to keep his head still and his airways unobstructed in case he vomited in his sleep. He cast one last longing look at the muscular arse and then covered it with the towel. What a damned shame. Oh well. Maybe in the next lifetime. 

He settled back to work, occasionally checking his surprise guest was still breathing. After a couple of hours, he stood up, stretched his arms and back and decided to splurge the money on ordering a room service breakfast. He contemplated on trying to wake Kylo up but decided against it; he might have been jovial and docile while drunk but Hux had no idea how he would react to being roused from his sleep and he decidedly had the size advantage on Hux. 

There was something almost nice having someone in the room with him, especially when there was no pressure to make small talk or play any particular role. To his surprise Hux found he could concentrate on his work much better with the steady breathing and the occasional sniff or a rumbling snore from the man in sleeping in his bed as a background noise. He tamped down the little voice in his head reminding him that this was just a reaction to him being lonely and narrowed his eyes at the screen, forcing his mind back to the business at hand. 

Still, the subtle knock on the door a little while later came as a welcome distraction. He accepted the tray of coffee, freshly baked croissant with apricot jam and a boiled egg and nudged his laptop aside to make room for the food. Just as he was about to bite into the still warm croissant his phone rang. 

“Hux,” he spoke into it, trying to keep his voice quiet but not so quiet as to rouse any unnecessary questions. He listened to the obnoxiously cheery voice on the other end, making affirmative noises when needed. “Tomorrow works fine for me. See you then, Mr Dameron.” 

He sighed as he tossed the phone down on the table. On the other hand, he was glad this afternoon’s meeting had been postponed as that gave him more time to fine-tune his arguments, but he’d had planned to catch the early flight home, have a glass or two of that excellent wine he had put aside to celebrate of the deal he was about to secure for the Imperial Tech Solutions and maybe some quality time with the contents of the second drawer of his bedside table. 

A hoarse, confused voice interrupted his thoughts. “Uh.” Kylo said, trying to focus a bleary eye on him. “Do I know you?” 

“Armitage Hux. Nice to meet you.” 

“Do you -? Uh. I mean. Where am I?” 

“Still at the hotel you’re booked in,” Hux said, taking pity on the mildly panicked expression on Kylo’s face. “Just on the first floor. I believe your friends played a prank of some description on you and locked you out of your room.” 

“Oh. Right.” Kylo made some experimental movements of his limbs, paled and swallowed hard. “I will kill them. If I don’t die first.” 

He groaned and buried his face in the pillow, then lifted his head again to blink at the room in general. “Quick question. Am I naked?” 

“Yes, you are.” 

“Figures,” Kylo said, pride and exasperation mixed in his voice. “Did I hit on you?” 

“Yes, you did.” 

“Was I any good?” 

“Do you mean did we have sex?” 

“Did we?” 

“No. You flashed your cock at me and passed out.” 

“Oh.” 

Hux crossed his legs and sipped his coffee, watching Kylo giving him a blatant once-over. He waited until Kylo’s eyes were at his mouth, and took a calculated bite out of the croissant, wiping the jam sticking to his lips with his thumb and then licking it clean. A predatory gleam appeared in Kylo’s eyes and he shifted his hips. It dwindled out quickly, however, and Kylo’s expression grew slightly worried and preoccupied and he appeared a bit green around the gills. 

“Do you mind if I use your bathroom?” he asked, already rising on his elbows. 

Hux shook himself and replaced the pastry with his coffee. “Be my guest,” he said, nodding towards the open door. “There’s painkillers in the little black toiletry bag. You look like you need some.” 

Kylo started to roll on his back, then stopped and gave Hux a look. “Could you turn around?” 

Hux rose his eyebrows at that but obediently turned to look at the wall until he heard the bathroom door closing behind Kylo. He rolled his eyes at the muffled but unfortunate sounds Kylo was producing and sipped his coffee, finishing his croissant by the time the shower turned on. He was idly scrolling the website of a local newspaper when the door opened again and Kylo appeared, his hair still damp from the shower and a towel clutched in his fist. 

“I was about to deal with this myself but then I thought it’d be a waste of a decent hard-on.” 

Hux had to agree. Kylo’s cock was perfectly proportioned to his body, solid and sturdy, with a small curve to it that inspired Hux’s imagination to conjure up all sorts of delightful sensations. It jutted out of a tidy, neatly trimmed triangle of black hair, his ruddy balls hanging below it, looking heavy and full and just begging to be sucked into a willing mouth. Hux felt the embers of his arousal light up into a proper fire. He beckoned Kylo to come closer, spreading his legs to give him room. Face to face the cock was just as impressive as when viewed from afar, although this close the experience was magnified by the heavy scent of musk with an underlayer of the hotel’s brand of soap filling Hux’s nostrils. He put his hands on Kylo’s hips, then slid them behind him to cop a feel of his arse. 

“I never got to answer your question,” Hux muttered absently, giving in to the urge to cup Kylo’s balls in one hand. He rolled them in his palm and squeezed them gently. “I do like what I’m seeing. Very much.” 

He flicked his tongue over the slit and huffed a laugh at Kylo’s gasp and a tiny flinch. “I like the taste too,” he told him, licked his lips and closed them around the tip, suckling at it and pressing he flat of his tongue against the underside of it, looking up at Kylo from beneath is lashes. The effect was just as Hux had intended. Kylo was looking down at him mouth slack and eyes hooded, his broad chest rising and falling in time with his deep, steady breaths. His hands were hovering by Hux’s face. Hux nodded and tilted his head, humming his acceptance when blunt fingernails scraped lightly over his scalp and fingers twined themselves into his hair. He drew in one deep breath and dove in, taking as much of Kylo into his mouth as possible and then paused to relish in the simple pleasure of having a large, heavy cock filling his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and pulled slowly back, preparing to settle into a rhythm. 

“Babe,” Kylo groaned, tugging his hair. “Babe. Stop. We gotta move this to the bed, I’m feeling a bit lightheaded.” 

Hux released his cock with a pang of regret and licked his lips, tamping down the urge to go look himself in the mirror to see how swollen they must already be. Kylo moved slowly to the bed and sat down gingerly. “How about you ride me?” 

“Very well. Scoot back.” Hux rose from his chair and started to unbutton is shirt. Kylo looked on with clear interest, stroking himself idly as Hux slowly revealed his body. “Beautiful,” he whispered and held out his hands as Hux knelt on the bed and crawled forwards. He ran his hands along Hux’s thighs and sides as he settled on Kylo’s hips and bent to meet Kylo at the halfway mark when he surged up in want of a kiss, recoiling at the last minute when the sounds Kylo had made in the bathroom replayed in his head. He put a hand on his chest and shoved him away. 

“Don’t worry. I brushed my teeth,” Kylo grinned at him. “And I used the complimentary toothbrush and paste and not yours, so you can relax.” 

Hux eyed him suspiciously but agreed to the kiss after Kylo had slid his hands up to his shoulders, urging him down while committing a decidedly atrocious puppy dog impersonation no grown man should attempt. His lips were as soft as they appeared to be, moving in perfect synchrony with Hux’s mouth. Hux licked the corner of Kylo’s mouth and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to give it a light bite. Kylo cradled the back of his head and made little hungry, throaty sounds which only spurred Hux on. HIs cock was achingly hard, resting over the warm skin of Kylo’s belly. Hux moved his hips, chasing any and all friction he could get in this position. 

“Hold on,” Hux said, suddenly remembering something and putting his index finger over Kylo’s lips. “I need to get -” With that, he got out of the bed, hopped ungracefully to the closet where he had stored his suitcase and fumbled inside it, producing a small bottle of lube. “Never leave home without one,” he said to himself and sauntered back to Kylo’s waiting arms. 

“Can I?” Kylo asked, already reaching for the lube. “It’s not fair to make the host do _all_ the work.” 

“Be my guest,” Hux said, pecking a tiny kiss on Kylo’s lips. He wrapped his arms around Kylo’s shoulders and leaned against his chest to give him room to open the bottle behind his back. Soon enough there was a warm, slick finger exploring his crack and pressing against the pucker of his hole. Kylo looked him in the eye and pushed carefully in, clearly relishing even the smallest reactions he could wring out of Hux. 

Hux couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his spine. The finger was just as thick and strong as he had imagined, sliding relentlessly in and stretching him until he keened quietly. 

“Too much?” Kylo asked softly, not removing his finger. 

“No. No. Keep going.” 

Kylo pushed his finger deeper still, up to the second knuckle, then began to pump it, curling it every now and then to brush against Hux’s prostate, grinning at the sighs and grunts and twitches Hux made every time he hit his target. His other arm wrapped tightly around Hux for a second before releasing its hold and then there was a trickle of cool lube around his hole and another finger joined the first. Hux buried his face in the crook of Kylo’s neck and willed himself relax. The pressure and the stretch were already feeling glorious and this was just the beginning. Hux could feel Kylo’s insistent cock poking the back of his thigh and the thought of having that inside him made his breath catch. He began fucking Kylo’s fingers, slowly at first but picking up speed after Kylo’s arms proved strong enough to support his weight. 

“Impatient,” Kylo chided. 

“Are you complaining?” 

“Oh no, not at all. You just don’t appear the quickie type to me.” 

Hux rose up to frown at Kylo. “’The quickie type?’ Care to elaborate?” 

“You know. I bet you like to take your time. Draw things out.” 

Hux scowled at Kylo’s unapologetic shrug and reached behind him to grab Kylo’s wrist and slowly pull his fingers out of him. His hole twitched and clenched, seeking fulfilment, so he took a firm hold of Kylo’s cock, and levelling his deadliest glare at him sank down on it. 

“Oh! Oh babe, fuck. Fuck that’s good. You’re so fucking _tight_ -” 

Kylo really looked magnificent when viewed from above. His chest and neck were flushed, his dark eyes closed, and head thrown back, his full lips spilling words of praise as Hux took him all the way in. Hux himself was just as affected, already panting and starting to sweat as he was first filled and then surely split in half by the unbelievable length and girth of Kylo’s cock. He shivered and adjusted his position, sat still until the sensation of being so utterly filled ceased to overwhelm him. 

The first tentative roll of his hips had them both groaning in unison. Hux did it again, and again, finding his confidence and his rhythm. He put his hands on Kylo’s pecs and squeezed, pushed them together, flicked his thumbs over the pert nipples. Kylo shifted and giggled under his attention, even arched his back to give Hux better access. Hux rose up on his knees and slammed down as a small retaliation, effectively wiping the grin off Kylo’s face and replacing it with bared teeth and a low growl. Much better. 

Kylo clamped his hands around Hux’s hips, digging his thumbs into the crease where his legs met his torso. He snapped his hips up, punching the breath out of Hux and causing his hard dick slap against Kylo’s belly on each bounce. 

“Hang on – _fuck_ –” Kylo said, his hips pistoning into Hux at an unforgiving pace. “Hang on, you're Armi- oh, damn- Armitage Hux.” 

“You - _mmh_ – must be really hung over, _christ_ , I introduced myself ages ago. Yes, yes, like that, right there!” Hux arched his back and wailed when Kylo’s cock hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him time and again. 

“I mean you’re Armitage Hux of the – of the- god _damn_ you’re good – of the Imperial, ah, Imperial Tech.” 

“Yes. So what?” 

“You’re Armitage Hux and I am Kylo Ren.” 

“Stop repeating my name. What are you talking about?” 

“Kylo Ren? The First Order Industries?” 

Oh. 

_Oh_. 

Of course. Hux should have recognized him, although he’d only ever seen Kylo Ren in pictures, illustrating an article of fast-growing start-up companies and the powers behind them, or in some glossy and gossipy number, detailing the events of a sordid night in some shady club currently in vogue with the young celebrities. 

He had nursed an interest towards the First Order for quite some time now, partly because his analysts had projected it becoming one of their biggest rivals within the next five years, but largely because they were alarmingly close to the vision Hux had of the Imperial once he had gotten rid of the last lingering remnants of his father’s era. 

Hux let himself be manhandled by Kylo and put his hands on his own chest, tweaking his nipples and raking his fingernails over them. “I should have known who you are, although – ah, yes, yes, _yes –_ I've only ever seen you more formally attired.” 

“That’s so fucking hot, put your fingers in your mouth and – that's right, touch your nipples – fuck, Armitage, you’re so fucking -” 

“Don’t call me Armitage -” 

“ -hot. Sure. I’ll call you babe.” Kylo was getting out of breath. Sweat beaded on his forehead and trickled down his face. His chest glistened with a sheen of it and Hux could see his pulse throbbing on the side of his neck. He put his hands on Kylo’s shoulders and slowed their pace down, started undulating his hips. On a whim he brushed a sweat-soaked lock of Kylo’s hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear. 

“You were talking with Poe Dameron when I woke up, weren’t you?” 

“I’m afraid that’s classified.” 

“C’mon,” Kylo snorted. “I may be still be a bit drunk but I’m not an idiot.” His hands wandered up and down along Hux’s thighs and stopped for a while to knead his buttocks, then one of them made a return to wrap around Hux’s cock and give it a few slow pumps. “You don’t want to do busi- _shit_ , business with the Allied Rebels. Pissbabies, the lot of them.” 

“I take it you know them?” 

An odd little expression crossed Kylo’s face. “Yeah, I do. And I stand by what I said.” 

There was something in that expression and Kylo’s tone of voice that compelled Hux to kiss him, and then, in order to silence the little voice listing all the possible reasons behind his decision, he turned the kiss into a sloppy, open-mouthed affair with as much tongue and teeth as he could muster. “Are you proposing I deal with you instead of them?” he murmured against his lips. “It’s not my style to conduct business with a cock up my arse.” 

“Yeah? Well, it could be,” Kylo whispered, punctuating his words with sharp little jabs of his hips. 

“ _Ah-ah-ah-!_ ” Hux cried, scrambling for purchase on Kylo’s slick skin. Kylo’s hand was still on his dick, and he tightened his grip and began to move it with a clear purpose, twisting his wrist on each upstroke. 

“Keep that- keep that up and I won’t last long,” Hux gasped, matching Kylo’s thrusts with his own movements. 

“I’ve been – _ah -_ been keeping an eye on your company,” Kylo panted. “You’re wasted there. I - _mmh_ _-_ I know your reputation. Should have headhunted you long ago. Could have had you on my cock ages ago. Fuck, babe. You’re fucking amazing.” 

“Confident, are we?” Hux clenched his hole and they both groaned at the sensation. “What makes you think I’d have let you headhunt me?” 

Kylo answered by bracing his feet on the bed and thrusting hard and fast into Hux, whose eyes fluttered close on their own volition. He leaned forward, mouth slack and incoherent noises spilling from his lips, each little whimper knocked out of him by Kylo’s massive cock. His skin was tingling and his limbs trembling, a pressure was building in his lower abdomen and he managed to choke out half a warning before he was coming harder than ever before, streaking Kylo’s belly and chest with thick ropes of come. 

“Babe, babe, babe,” Kylo was chanting, his thrusts erratic and his grip on Hux’s hips bruising. He came soon after with a loud grunt. Hux could feel his cock pulsing and twitching inside him and the overstimulation made him hiss. Eventually Kylo released his death grip and relaxed, flopping his arms wide and closing his eyes, trying to get his breathing back under control. Hux eased himself off him, grimacing at the feeling of his hole clenching against nothing and the trickle of Kylo’s spend tickling the sensitive skin. He rolled down on the bed beside Kylo, who mustered up just enough energy to pull him into a half-hearted cuddle. 

“That was great, babe,” Kylo muttered sleepily. “You’re hired.” 

Hux elbowed him on his side. “I’m not looking for a job, you oaf.” 

“No? Huh. Shame. But you don’t want to deal with the Rebels, either. Join me. We can wipe them all out, you and me.” Kylo’s voice tapered off and he began to snore quietly, his arm still curled around Hux’s middle. Hux considered him, settling in more comfortably. He was reeling at all the opportunities suddenly withing his grasp. He would have to think about his next move very carefully, but right now he really could not see any reason why he would not have everything he wanted – everything he rightly deserved – very shortly indeed. 


End file.
